Vacation forchristmas
by Ashley Hearts
Summary: Yay bladebreakers are going to Russia for christmas and then there is a music competition waiting for them at school!Will they be able handle all this and will ty's love come true ?Rand R
1. That Kiss

Author- Ashley hearts Story-Vacation for christmas 

**Characters- Tyson, Hilary, Asuka, Ray, Lily, Angel, Max, Alex, Kenny, Kai **

**Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade and never will (hey is this necessary to do disclaimers)**

**Chapter one – Hilary's POV (age of all characters is 15 except for kai and angel they are 16)**

**RING RING RING.Ah the bell just rang now I have to wait for my friends Asuka Lily and Angel.**

**Let me introduce them to you .**

**Asuka-**

**Age-15**

**She is very nice girl and is helping me in my presidential work. She is very kind and sweet, she hates getting disturbed or interrupted by anyone.She has black hair and nice brown eyes.**

**Lily-**

**Age-15**

**She is a bit tomboyish but knows everything about make-up and fashion. She likes to play basketball and she is in our school basketball professional team that is the 'Pink Panthers of Sakura High Institute'(A/N-Sakura means cherry blossoms). She is a blonde, her eyecolour is navy blue and hates girls who flirt and have boyfriends.**

**Angel-**

**Age-16**

**She is all quiet and is good at reading expressions well lets say she is total like Kai and likes to be alone when she is bored but she never makes the sound 'hn' which Kai makes. She has dark blue hair and green eyes.**

**I was waiting for them who still not have arrived then I hear footsteps three girls wearing red skirts which are above knees whitesocks folded till those mary jones black shoes and white tops the Sakura high uniform which I am also wearing.**

"**Sorry hilly we are late'Said Asuka**

"**Yeah we were caught in a big crowd"Said Lily**

"**Whatever"Said Angel**

"**Oh its OK you are only 5 minutes late so are we gonna to mall today" I Asked since we have hardly been to the mall.**

"**YES!!!!!!"said Asuka and Lily while Angel simply nodded.**

**We are at the mall now Lily went to the book store I and Asuka are in the cosmetics store while Angle we don't know where she is but she said she would meet us at the gate at 4 pm.**

**4 PM**

**We just arrived at the gate on time I and Asuka had brought lip gloss nail paint and lipstick while Lily had brought two books and Angel………..She had something but was not interested in showing us just then I felt someones hand on my shoulder I turned around to see who it was and it was Tyson and the team**

"**Hil, We were planning for a vacation to Russia this Christmas that means next week so are you coming" said Tyson my secret crush .**

"**Ok it will be very nice to come" said I then I looked at kai who was staring someone when I saw he was staring angel then I made a small laugh**

"**Umm is everything ok" asked lily**

**I just nodded**

**Another day**

**Its was Saturday and I was at tysons dojo . Bladebreakers were having their practice (A/N- I know it should be G-Revolutions but I like the name bladebreakers). I and Kenny were watching them **

"**guys I have a mail from mr dickenson it says that we have to arrive the day before Christmas at the japan national airways at 5 pm sharp."said Kenny **

"**hmm I thought we were going after the Christmas" said ray**

"**well then we should start making the list now cuz there are only 5 days left and we have to do the booking of seats also"said cute maxxie.**

"**And I think we should better start it now or we would be doing late."said Tyson.**

**I nodded again and said "well I can help in booking the seats and packing" in which I am expert I continued in my mind.**

"**I will help hil if she dosent mind"said Tyson.**

"**thank you very much you can help me"I said and everyone went in different directions Ray and Kai for confirming aeroplane timming.Kenny and max for food arrengment and list of what should be done.**

**Tyson and I went to the japan airlines office for booking seats .**

"**umm yes can I help you"the receptionist said**

"**we are the bladebreakers and we had booked a holiday to Russia can you just give us our seat numbers ." said Tyson actually when I was just going to open my mouth he started talking.**

"**here are you seat numbers thank you for coming"**

**we both went in tysons dojo as we had to start packing . so I sat on the ground took a sheet of paper and a pencil .**

"**umm start from clothes house keys soaps and all ………………."**

**Tyson started.**

"**umm woolens too and six seven water bottles…."**

**I said. We all gave our opinions turn by turn.**

**After everything was done we started packing.**

**Tyson was packing his clothes and I was packing my clothes.**

**After an hour**

**Phew we finished packing and…..**

"**hil I am hungry is there something in the fridge"said Tyson.**

"**tyson its your house why are you asking me" I said surprised .**

**then I felt a soft brush of tysons lips on my cheek I turned red **

"**thank you hil"he said before leaving.**

**Tyson KISSED me!!!!!!!!! TYSON kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyson kissed ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well how was my first chappie I know it was a bit short but next time I will make it a biggy one. Please review and I promise to send you a message after getting your reviews . Flamers accepted.**

**Love Ashley Hearts.**


	2. Spill It out

So I recently got and review from Keyda841 and as I said keyda you will receive an award and that is you are going to be in my fiction as Alex's big sister and you play the main part in Russian battles between the bladebreakers.

**So want disclaimers see chappie one.**

**With the story.**

**Flashback-Tyson kissed hilary on the cheek after packing.**

**Normal POV**

**Hilary was all embarrassed what had happened she nervously asked Tyson **

"**umm Tyson why did you do that"**

"**Hil for thanking you to help me" Said Tyson giving an silly excuse. The real thing going in Tyson's mind was that he really wanted to kiss her on her LIPS but could not as she was not in the right position to handle that and anyhow he loved hilary a lot.**

"**Uh well… its ok sorry for bothering you" Hilary said almost becoming beet red but Tyson didn't notice that.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

**Hilary went to open the door its was ray max Kenny and kai. They had completed all their work and had come home for dinner."**

"**Please come in you guys don't stand there" Hilary said.**

"**Hey where is tyson?" Asked max**

"**Umm he is hungry you know its almost 8 pm"**

**At the dinner**

**Everyone were having nice noodle soup and chicken wings with rice balls and grandpa was having something else………**

"**Uh grandpa what is that greenish stuff in your plate why aren't you eating what we are" Asked Tyson looking curiously at grandpa.**

"**T-boy its broccoli want to have some" Said grandpa almost laughing**

"**Umm no thank you its just I I uhh forget it" Said Tyson .**

**Everybody started laughing . "So now you know what happens while you look at others plates" Said Kenny.**

**End dinner, time to sleep**

**Tyson yawned loudly "G-night everyone"**

"**Goodnight Tyson" Everybody said in chorus.**

**The next day- Sunday**

**Hilary's POV**

**I hardly got any sleep because of Tyson's snoring anyhow Asuka, Angel and Lily are going to meet me at the Jasmine Center. Actually it's a hangout for people where you have small stores like a café, Fortune tellers, Nurseries of flowers and nice lush green lawn surrounded by jasmines.**

**At the center **

"**Hilly do you think I look good in this skirt" asked Asuka asked me but I let lily answer.**

"**umm yeah why" Said lily actually that skirt was a bit short than a mini skirt but it was great.**

**Let me tell you what they were wearing.**

**Asuka**

**Pink mini skirt with a turtle neck white top and a cute white hair band.**

**Lily**

**Black long pant and a sleeveless black and white top which fitted her character.**

**Angel**

**She was looking droolsome. She had Jeans kapri and a blue tube top with that awesome bracelet in her hand.**

**Myself**

**White Miniskirt that was fluffy and had a golden wide strip at the end and a sleeveless top of pink colour.**

**They were sitting on the grass talking about their Saturdays how they went.**

**Starting with Lily**

"**My Saturday went completely boring I had to watch a romance film with my parents in a theatre not a cinema a theatre can you just believe!!!!!Then after that film I really wanted to practice basketball badly but my small brother he took us to the circus ahhhhhhhhhhhh my head was spinning there I almost slept when I heard an elephant play basketball and I couldn't miss it the elephant played quiet well but still it was boring and then for dinner we went to the golden swan hotel where we had awesome dinner but hey how can find something interesting when you are eating I mean if you find a fish bone you wouldn't say why it was like that or in brown colour or else."**

**Ohhh poor you I said in my mind. "You should get used to that"said angel her one of the first words .**

**It was then Asuka.**

"**Hey my day was not that bad I usually had fun as my sister had an holiday and she is a nice origamist and artist she teaches me how to make stuff and all and as usual dinner and everything"**

**Time of Angel.**

"**Not really nice but same as everyday leaving school"**

**Everyone sweat dropped. "Uhh so I guess its my time to tell" I gave a pause …**

"**My Saturday was full of work with my teammates I had to do the booking of seats and help everyone in packing in which Tyson helped me and …. Well did dinner and had sleep whats more to say?"**

"**Aw hilary don't lie to us I know something had happened after packing as you had a pause there" said Asuka **

**I started to blush "umm no nothing why?" my voice was trembling and my face was getting beet red.**

"**Spill it out hilary!"Lily said almost loosing her control jumping here and there.**

"**I… um well Tyson………"I said in a trembling voice.**

"**kissed you on your cheek" said angel as if she read my mind and I almost blushed hard.**

"**oh hilary how sweet you two are a great couple" said Asuka.**

"**whatever" said lily she stopped bouncing and jumping as you know she is not fond of romances .**

"**so are you dating now or you his girlfriend……"asked angel silently without any tone.**

"**No he actually did that as he wanted to thank me that's all" my blush was disappearing.**

"**Umm to the café"Said lily and we followed her.**

**At the Dojo**

**Normal POV**

"**3 2 1 Let it rip" Kenny said in a loud voice **

**It was Kai and rays battle . And someone was missing it was Tyson thought Max.**

**Okay how is this chappie I thank once again Keyda and anyhow I still need on more character send your name and characteristics as a review.**

**Love Ashley Hearts. **


	3. Those stones and Gifts

Oh now its my third chappie and thanks Keyda841 and chaotic kitty21 for your reviews so disclaimers see chapter one

Recently I did not get any info of character for my fic but anyhow its okay. I can wait an eternity.

With the chapter.

Flashback-Girls go in Jasmine center talk and to the café where as Tyson stays missing in the practice.

At the Seaside

(I am not going to type in bold )

Normal POV

Tyson was at the beachside he knew he should be in the dojo but he had his practice with max and now he really wanted to be alone. He wanted to think about Russia he had been there once the actual reason was that he was going to meet his friends there not only his but Kai's, Ray's, Max's, Kenny's and Hilary's too. He thought of Alex and her big sister Keyda (a/n-As I promised that Keyda you are in this fic) Actually Keyda was at the age 16 and was quiet taller than Kai. They both loved blading (Keyda and Alex) and he also fought battles with them he won 2 times and lost 2 times battling with Alex where as he never fought with Keyda. He was sort of AFRAID of her she was very good at beyblading. He didn't want to lose after all.

His next problem confessing love with Hilary he sure was afraid of rejection.

He used to take decisions with the help of two very precious stones. He always kept them a secret he never wanted anybody to know about that. One of the stones was black and white.

Defination of the stones

Black stone

That black stone's name was Urim. It always pointed towards the positive side or statement.

White stone

That white stone's was Thummim. It always was negative.

He used to ask a question to himself and wanted the answers from his good omens i.e. the stones. After asking the question he used to put them in the pocket and roll his hands in the pocket and picked up one stones if it is black then its yes and if its white its no.

He often used to ask the questions:-

Should I battle Keyda?

He always used to get the white stone which meant 'no'.

Should he confess his love to Hilary?

He always used to get the black stone which meant yes.

But why was he afraid why couldn't he follow his omens?

"Tyson, where are you?" He heard a familiar voice it was Kenny. He was the only person who knew where he used to be when he was alone sometimes he wished that he was the one who would create the world.

"Yes Kenny……" He said.

"Tyson your turn now" Kenny said.

He thought 'well well time to go'

At the Jasmine center's café, Hilary's POV

"So what are you going to order" Asked Asuka.

"Um a strawberry milkshake" I said.

"Well I am going to order Caffechino"(A/N- Sorry I don't know that spelling) said Lily.

"Chocolate Milkshake" Said Angel.

Okay now its time to tell the waiter. He took our orders and went. Gave us all what we wanted and I wanted to know about Russia yeah yeah have been there but I want to meet Keyda and oh my gosh I forgot about the gifts.

"Umm Hilary why are you silent" said Angel.

"Oh I was thinking about my presents for all my best friends……" I said very sheepishly.

"Hilary so we were also talking about Christmas presents oh god please pay attention to us like you pay in classes" said Asuka.

"Sorry……" I said very sad because lied to them I was thinking about Russia and Keyda well even Christmas presents but ………

"So anybody going for vacation here" said Lily.

"Hey I am going to Ethiopia" Said Asuka.

"China" said Angel.

"I am to Russia" I said being happy.

"I am going to New Zealand" said Lily.

"Well it seems that no one is in Japan right." I said . "Umm we wanted those presents so lets go to the mall" said Lily.

After shopping. Still Hilary's POV

God I brought everyone gifts and my full bag is empty yes no money more.

Gifts I brought for everyone:-

Tyson- A nice Steel looking chain which had a dragon on it. with a new beyblade launcher .

Kai- A big book, Music CD.

Ray- A nice chain with a white tiger on it and a Photo frame.

Max-A teddy bear with a Merry Christmas sign on it and A book of jokes.

Kenny-A new laptop store disk which really cost me a lot and a book.

Asuka- Bracelet and Lip gloss set .

Lily- Basketball Shoes and A nice Pendent.

Angel- A book and A nice wallet.

Keyda- A set of Clip holders and Pink Lipstick.

Alex- A new Pillow really he loves pillows and a book.

The thing which took of a lot of money was Tyson's gift it really shook me but I did handle it.

Its Dinner time.

Normal POV.

Everyone were having dinner this time it was Fish curry with Chinese rolls and a Plum cake.

Time to sleep.

The same Tyson's ritual.

"G-Night everyone"

And others ritual.

"Goodnight Tyson"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is my third chapter not that long but its ok so thank you again Keyda and Kitty.

Love Ashley Hearts.


	4. Being ready for christmas and codes

Oh Oh My next chapter. I hope you liked the Third one. And I am glad to know that Keyda you are happy that I added you to my fic.

Ok Disclaimer- See Chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The story.

Flashback-Tyson takes help of those stones and Hilary has brought gifts for everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying Gifts, on the way home.

"Hil, it looks like you have a mountain of gifts, don't you think it may of cost you a lot…" Said Asuka. "Yeah, you are right it did cost me a lot but who cares they are for my best friends" I said (A/N-Its Hilary's POV). "Hmm maybe there are only 3 days left as its almost night and we have to be away from each other." Said Lily. "Whatever I am going to send you mails" Said Angel. "Umm I am not sure I will have an internet connection when I am to Russia" I said. Really, I mean who would have net connection when you are on holidays. "Hilary I have a net connection in the hotel in which we would be staying."(A/N-The word 'we' means Angel's family D) She said again reading my mind. Oh I just don't understand why am I an open book that everyone can read. So……… Hey I am almost going at other side that means time to go.

"Bye all" I waved my hands and returned to the Dojo. Umm wait a sec where are everybody oh I know they are at the seaside, I better have to hide the gifts besides the Christmas. Oh wait did I tell you how we decorated the Christmas tree……

Decoration of the Christmas tree:-

There is a nice fluffy big strip of band surrounding the tree which is in white colour. Nice lighting and colourful balls, Shiny Merry Christmas tag and we did not keep a star at the top we kept a silver BBA sign.

Hope you liked this decoration it really took us time.

Umm now I am thinking where to keep those gifts, I mean in which order.

She et them in their place making sure there was enough space for others gifts then she went at her house to keep Asuka's, Lily's and Angels present.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the seaside.

Tyson's POV.

I won the match between me and Ray and now we are just relaxing. Hmm Christmas presents, I think I will have to get them by tomorrow. Sigh I cannot have a time alone why do these people come in between when I am thinking. Sooner or later some nor someone will come I give you a 100 guarantee.

"Hey guys" It was Hilary she walked down to meet them. Well I knew someone was coming but if its Hilary then I don't think she doesn't leave me alone all I wished that I would be alone with her but instead she leaves me alone. I wanted to say those three words I guess Valentines Day…… But there are three months for it and I don't think I will wait for that long.(A/N- Hey Tyson I am also not going to write till 14 February. Lol).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The dojo, In the Tyson's bedroom.

Normal POV.

Tyson was writing the list of what he should bring for his friends this Christmas.

(A/N- Sorry I don't have time to think about what the presents would be but I will tell you what Tyson will give to Hilary in this fic.)

Hilary's Gift- He decided to give her three gifts.

1) A beautiful necklace with a real ruby on it. This necklace was his moms but he wanted to give it to Hilary.

2) Was a crystal swan and it was written down there Hilary in golden words.

3)A nice photo of their child days when Hilary gave a small kiss on Tyson's cheek at her birthday as he had brought her a beautiful gif and they both were only 4 years old.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner.

Everyone were having Crab cakes and Noodles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time to sleep

Blah blah blah you know what are their dialogs

------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was my fourth chapter. I am very sorry that its very short but I couldn't help it. Thanks Keyda for being a regular reader of my fic and the people who read the chapter and don't send reviews please oh please I want a new character and you all people send me a review which gives your name and your eyecolour hair colour and all that stuff.

Hey are new to chat rooms I want to tell you all the codes which are used in it.

ASL- Age, Sec, Location

BF/GF- Girlfriend, Boyfriend

CD9- means parents are around

IDK- I don't know

LMIRL- Lets Meet In Real Life

LOL- Laugh out loud

MorF- Male or Female

MOS- Mum Over Shoulder

Noob- When someone cannot use computer very well

NMU- Not much, You?

P911- Parents Emergency

PAW- Parents In Room

PIR- Parents Over Shoulder

S2R-Send To Receive (this relates to pictures)

TDTM- Talk Dirty To ME

W/E- Whatever

Warez- Pirated Software.

Maybe now you got what are used in chat rooms.

Love Ashley Hearts

-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-


	5. Oh Music contest!

So this is my next chappie or you can say fourth chapter. I am sorry I couldn't do this job as early as possible .I had tols you I would update after 13 march but I got time so I updated it.With the story

Hilary, Max and Lily were having History.

In History class

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lenion Had given them some work sheets as revision.

"Umm Hilary will you tell this answer of 2nd Question." Said Asuka and Max together. Hilary sighed and said, "Do you peeps do self study when you have free periods or at home? Well if no see the text book and yes then don't ask me". "Hilaaaaaaaaaaary pleeaassee." Said Max pleading her in such a way that she couldn't do anything but help as you could see those puppy eyes. " Ok Ok I will tell you ( Pause) and its……" She was cut off by the bell. " Oh the bell has rung now you can complete it at home, so I think its Geography and I will be with Tyson and Angel. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." She ran off while Max went for Chemistry and Asuka for Maths.

Hilary was running quite fast until she bumped………………………………………into Ashley. The most popular girl in the school.

"Hilary are you blind or something, Cant you see you just broke my nail which was manicured." Said Angel very very angry.

"Sorry Ashley, I have to go." She ran off and Ashley muttered something like ' these girls don't know how much money it takes.' "Can you just think girls I broke my nail, hurry! Lets go to the beauty parlor come quick.". Ashley and her friends ran off.

"sometimes its really hard to understand some girls." Said Hilary, soon she was in Geography class, she took a seat with Tyson where as Angel was with someone she didn't knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geography class.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson and Hilary were writing notes of what was written on the board. Mrs. Selanon was correcting copies of students. Everyone was silent.

"Pssst Hilary are you not bored and if not what time it is now?" said Tyson who was very bored. "Its almost 3 'o' clock, and the bell will ring in …… Three Two One." Said Hilary.

RING RING . The bell rang and it was Break time that meant they could go anywhere till 3:30 pm. Then after sometime Hilary, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Angel, Lily, Asuka and Kai were at the Lawn sitting on the benches.

"so are you girls coming with us to Russia." Said Kenny.

"Nah we all are going to vacation too, so well we are sorry."

"Never mind, we just wanted to have an extra company." Said Kenny.

"Anyhow where are Kai and Angel." Said Asuka, she was surprised to see that they go soo close to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Angel.

Kai and Angel were at the library. They both were reading 'Kill and Murder' books.

"Hmm Lord Of The Rings ha." Angel said without any tone.

"Hn you like reading Killing books." Kai said.

"Of course, They are very beautiful." Said Angel laughing slightly.(A/N- Actually very slightly. )

"You are beautiful too." He said .

" Oh then you are also HOT." Angel said.

Kai moved closer to her and slowly placed his lips on hers gently. Angel felt his tongue on her lower lip and without thinking twice she opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in her mouth. After a few minutes they parted for air.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls did you see Kai and Angel kissing!" Said Hilary almost peering through the hole.

"OOOOOHH I would love to blackmail her about this." Asuka said loudly.

"SSSHHH you would let them know we are spying."

"Girls aren't there better things than romances." Said Lily, very very bored.

"Hilary what are you doing peeping in the library." Tyson said as he glanced at Hilary who was doing something which she NEVER did .

Hilary explained him everything and Tyson was about to laugh when…

"Hilary, Tyson, Asuka, Lily what are you doing peeping." Mrs. Lenion said.

"No sorry Mam we were checking that something PERSONAL was happening as we heard voices." Said Asuka .

"Okay then but be careful that you wouldn't do something that can HURT someone." Said Mrs. Lenion

"Great, she said not to HURT someone or something else." Asuka said angrily.

"Oh just thank god she didn't know ANYTHING about WHAT was happening." Hilary sighed in relief, she never wanted to be punished in her life.

" Well girls looks like time is going to end…" Lily said.

"Ahem ……" Tyson said in duh expression.

"Sorry I forgot you were a boy." Lily laughed and soon Hilary and Asuka joined in to.

Tyson just glared and went back to the school hall there an important announcement was going to be told.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

they all stood in a line like a fire being spread of red colours.

"Student and staff members there is going to be a 'Who's Music rocks The Best' competition which is an Interstate level one so who want to participate can give their names to Mr. Paul okay, Any queries…"

The Principal said and started scanning the hall for hands Then he saw Hilary's hand up.

"Yes Hilary."

"Sir I think we should send Bands for this contest as its Interstate."

"A very good idea Ms. Tatibana! I would tell them to send this notice everywhere."

"Thank you very much sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School.

"Hilary why did you say the band thing should be there?" Tyson said.

"See its who rocks so they should show their different kinds of talents and its necessary, You know if you are not good at singing so you could pop on a guitar." Hilary said, she knew that she was good at singing .

"So maybe if you don't mind I can play a guitar Very WELL." Tyson said being proud.

"So You mean we are entering the contest?"

"Yeah we all know you are fabulous at singing."

"Really?"

"Of course I have heard you singing in the bathroom."

"Tysooooooooon, I will kill you." Hilary said almost blushing.

"Oh come on its not my fault that you sing so loudly."

"You mean everybody can hear it."

"Your voice goes till the kitchen that's all."

"Kitchen oh my gosh."

"No don't worry nobody goes in the kitchen in the morning except me."

"Tyson you should have told me this earlier."

"Oh then I would have never heard your singing." Tyson almost blushed on what he said .

"Whatever, then we could make up a band."

Tyson sighed of relief that Hilary didn't understand what he said.

"What should be the name then, what about charm."

"Way too girlish."

"Umm then ………"

"Why not Blue Freeze, Its an odd one and nobody would keep it."

"Sound alright." Hilary gave an acceptable tone.

"So I play the guitar, you sing …"

"Oh Lily is good at drums, Alex is good at the Casio and Asuka she would play the tambourine and Angel the play back singer."

"Good we have everything that a band needs

A name

Players

But one things left a song."

"Yeah right we have to compose an original one ."

" At this work only Lily is good she knows what is right."

"Good you phone her,"

"Umm costumes are still left."

"We will think about that later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson and Hilary reached at the Dojo where the rest of the Bladebreakers were resting except for Kenny he had to go to his Computer class.

"Hey guys why are you so late its almost evening" Max said

"Sorry we had a discussion about the contest." Hilary said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah in our school we have a 'Who's Music Rocks The Best' contest."

Tyson said sitting beside Hilary.

The other bladebreakers glanced each other and said " you mean you are going to participate in that competition."

"Yes we have everything leaving a song." Tyson said.

"Oh the I guess Hilary is the singer right, she does sing well in the bathroom." Ray said making a laugh.

"Tyson" She murmured. Tyson gave a 'I didn't knew expression'.

"Whatever then I think Tyson you are skipping the Beyblade practice." Ray said.

"Yeah well if got time I could come to the beach for some of it.' Tyson sighed .

"Oh god I am getting Hungry." Tyson said his mind was going food and food.

"Well we all are hungry."

"Yo Peeps Dinner is ready!" Grandpa called them.

Everybody washed their hands and went to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner

Roasted chicken and some garlic bread sticks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time to sleep

You all know everybody's dialogues.

--------------------------------------------------------

So how's my chapter I know it's a bit short but then its ok.

Love Ashley Hearts.


	6. So Sorry Tyson

So On my Next chappie yay I could find some more time to work.

I am so sorry for the last chappie it was short but now have this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Day- Walking to school.

"Good we have the band and I phoned Lily about writing a song she agreed, … Hey wait a sec."

"Umm anything wrong Hil." Tyson said.

"Oh god We forgot aren't we going to Russia for Christmas vacation.!!!"

"Dammit How could that happen hey Hil The contest will be on 2 Feb so today it is 23 Dec and we are leaving day after tomorrow."

"Phew." Hilary sighed.

Suddenly Ben came in their way. He was a flirter he had usually many girl friends.

"Hello Hilary sweetheart I think would you love to come for just a date?" Ben said in his flirty voice. Hilary didn't knew that Ben was a flirter she didn't knew anything about him. But Tyson knew how bad he was.

"Um Uh Well Okay." Hilary said a slight blush appearing on her face. Ben was really awesome at looking . Tyson went red in anger he had knew that Hilary had fallen on him and he just couldn't handle that he really wanted to see her happy but Ben he was not a good guy.

"Well I will speak to you in the lunch." He went off.

Tyson couldn't see her in tears when she would know that how many girls he is looking for.

"Umm Hilary you are not going with Him" Tyson gave an order.

"Why Tyson are you jealous ." Hilary teased him.

"No he is not a good one so you are not with him."

Hilary grew angrier who was he to say that she should not go with Ben.

"Please Tyson its none of your business you are just jealous." Hilary said.

"Just do what I say."

"And Why should I"

" Hilary I am just trying to be a good friend."

"Just shut up Who are you anyways."

"Hilary I said it you are not going with him."

Hilary grew very angrier and she just did what she never ever wanted to happen……… She slapped Tyson on his face.

Tyson didn't grew angry or something He placed his hand where she had slapped. He couldn't help it he found unwanted tears coming out of his eyes.

Hilary saw tears coming into his beautiful brown eyes. She was so angry and after that she did such a horrible thing.

Tyson just left away he didn't want to see her face again.

Hilary was so sad at what she had done she wanted to go and hug Tyson and plead him and say sorry but he was no longer in her sight he went away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math class

Hilary was with Lily and Ray.

She just couldn't concentrate. She remembered everything. She saw tears in his eyes she didn't want this to happen never never ever and now she lost him Mr. Gosel was giving them algebra sums.

Hilary was not writing she was drawing in her notebook a picture of Tyson she was very good at drawing. It almost looked real.

Lily saw what she was doing. She knew when Hilary acted like this meant that she had a fight with him.

"Hilly is there any problem?"

"NO"

"Please Hilly I know you had a fight with HIM"

"Yeah but it was not only a fight I did something horrible …"

"Please Hilary you could tell if you want to"

" I.. I .. I slapped…"

"Oh Hilary I can understand you still have time to say sorry anyhow its going to be recess so search him."

They went on talking until the Bell rang. Everybody left out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary was walking slowly she didn't care of Ben. She just cared about that sweet Tyson.

As she was walking she saw Ben flirting with other girl she stopped Tyson was telling her the right thing its not good with Ben.

Oh what a horrible thing she had done without knowing the reason.

She ran fast in search of Tyson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw Tyson standing alone in front of a Pear tree.

She slowly walked till she was near to him.

Tyson didn't see back who was there.

Hilary slowly came in front of him and went closer.

Tyson just gave a blank look .

Hilary leaned up and kissed Tyson's cheek where she had slapped to make him feel better.

"I am so sorry" Hilary said in a very caring tone and gave him a hug.

Tyson was surprised about what she had done but he didn't respond.

Hilary looked up and said

"Tyson wouldn't you forgive me"

Tyson gently took her in a hug and said

"Hilary I am sorry actually I shouldn't have told you" he tightened his grip around her waist."

Hilary too tightened the hug and said

"you right Tyson you were right Ben is not a good guy."

They both cuddled into each other they didn't attend any class after that.

Until the evening they just talked with each other but still in the hug.

They promised each other that they would talk before taking an act.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary slept beside Tyson in the hall with all the bladebreakers.

She didn't get any sleep .

She … She had fallen in LOVE.

With Tyson

Yes with Tyson.

That feeling grew within her.

She came to know about it when she cared for him so much

But…

Tyson he was a beyblader

He would love a girl who blades

He would never Love her back

Why would he

I am Ugly

She thought she was Ugly

I am fat

She thought she was fat.

Whereas Tyson

Tyson's POV

I can' t get sleep after what happened.

I mean Hilary

I never ever though she would come to apologize

I knew I was in love with her the day I saw her

But Hilary she wouldn't love me

I am an ugly tut and she is an beautiful angel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

There was only one day left for them to go for their vacation.

Everybody were busy doing their stuff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka, Lily and Angel.

(Capitals- Asuka, Small- Lily, Bold- Angel)

AWW MAN TYSON AND Hilary REALLY GOT INTO A FIGHT I DON'T LIKE IT

Don't worry Asuka I saw them apologizing

Whatever we should see that they don't from now onwards 

OH REALLY TELL ME THE STORY LILY ABOUT THEM APOLOGIZING.

Okay

Flashback 

She saw Tyson standing alone in front of a Pear tree.

She slowly walked till she was near to him.

Tyson didn't see back who was there.

Hilary slowly came in front of him and went closer.

Tyson just gave a blank look .

Hilary leaned up and kissed Tyson's cheek where she had slapped to make him feel better.

"I am so sorry" Hilary said in a very caring tone and gave him a hug.

Tyson was surprised about what she had done but he didn't respond.

Hilary looked up and said

"Tyson wouldn't you forgive me"

Tyson gently took her in a hug and said

"Hilary I am sorry actually I shouldn't have told you" he tightened his grip around her waist."

Hilary too tightened the hug and said

"you right Tyson you were right Ben is not a good guy."

They both cuddled into each other they didn't attend any class after that.

Until the evening they just talked with each other but still in the hug.

They promised each other that they would talk before taking an act.

_End Flashback._

HEY YOU MEAN THAT WAIT A SEC YOU SAID THEY DIDN'T ATTEND ANY CLASS AFTER THAT SO HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS ALL HAPPENED.

Guess so right

WHAT!!!!!

I am so sorry its just I couldn't help it

**I understand**

BUT YOU HAVE DONE FOR WHICH YOU SHOULD GET PUNISHMENT BY ME!!!!

**Great what is that**

YOU WOULD HELP ME SHOP FOR ROMANCE MOVIE CDS AND BOOKS

Oh please don't do that this isn't fair

**It is fair**

Oh really I would tell everyone about you and Kai

**I will kill you or peeping in.**

LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oops sorry

**You girls !!!!!  
**

Ok heheheheheh byeeeeeeeeee

OH I AM ALSO LEAVING.

Normal story type

Angel ran behind those girls they need to pay for it.

She suddenly bumped into ……………………………………

Kai

Kai gently grabbed her up by her waist and held her close

"Why are you running"

Angel murmured in her breath and Kai pressed his lips on hers and she kissed him back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxo

Guess you loved this one sorry if you think this one is short.

Love Ashley Hearts.


	7. Oh Flying Time!

OH MY Seventh chapter. Really I never knew I would update that fast !!!

And oh Icy Ivy thank you for your review and even Keyda and even Angel of Sand. Thanksyou for your sweet reviews ans hey Keyda is popular with her fiction 'The Nekojins Love' .Do read it guys I know I know its Ray/Hilary but please oh please read it. As a further announcement Icy Ivy has authored one more great one shot 'My Lip Gloss' . And now she is up with 'Bets Hurt'.

My Lip gloss- It's a fanta fab story . Its Ty/hil. Its about Hilary and Tyson go shopping what's more Hilary shops and Tyson waits. When she is back she bring everything necessary including a lip gloss. Tyson tells to her that he will come to pick up that evening. Hilary is ready Tyson enters her room and then Lights Camera Action!!! Read the rest yourself.

A Nekojins Love- Ah one more fab story its not complete but you read it.

It is Ray/Hil. Ray is a Nekojin Prince he has a chance to choose a personal servant and then his choice is Hilary. As of course Ray's in love with Hilary and then "Your time to read at once."

Okay I end .

With the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TYSON WAKE UP TYSOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh let me sleep Hilary"

"Ahem Tyson you know its already 4 am!!"

"Its 4 am Hilary why I have to wake up so early."

"Let me tell you we are leaving to airport at 5 pm!!"

"And why?" Tyson asked this stupid question he had forgotten that yesterday It was snowing and today what was the reason to wake up so early.

"Umm Tyson aren't we going to Russia for vacation or did you forget about it."

"Oh my god I totally forgot about it !!!!"

Tyson jumped up out of his bed he stood up and rushed towards Hilary and then he pulled her by her waist and placed his lips on her LIPS and gave a quick kiss and ran off .

"Thanks Hil"

Tyson ran off leaving Hilary in surprise she was just … just … she couldn't believe what had happened. It was a sudden momentum a thing which went so quickly a thing which made her crazy about. But at the same time shook her with shock.

Her face saddened because she knew why did he do that because he wanted to thank her of reminding, He had done this before also with Max !!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Morning everyone Please take seats at your respective plains"

The Speaker spoke out .

"I was never that excited to visit Russia!!!" Hilary hopped cheerfully

"Yeah right We all will miss you Hilly." Asuka said

"OH I just wished there was one more day for a slammin Jammin night together!!" Lily said being sad that Hilary was leaving.

"Hmm well we all are leaving for vacation right so we will keep contacting." Angel said a bit depressed.

"Aw come on girls I will miss you too and" Hilary was cut off by Kenny.

"Hilary come on you don't want to get late do you?"

"Oh ok bye guys I will miss you a lot." Hilary hugged the girls and left off with Kenny to their plane which they had hired for travel and the benefit was they didn't had to pay any thing on their trip nothing meant nothing!!!

"What took you so much time to reach here?" Ray said a bit angry as they had to leave the flight at once but Hilary had not arrived so they needed to wait.

"Sorry I was busy with my girls" she apologized and took a window seat . Tyson was sitting with her.(Its obvious!!)

The plane was ready to take off.

And then it went at a nice speed toward the path way of Russia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hilary why are you continuously staring out of the window it has been 3 hours you are doing like this!!!" Tyson exclaimed as Hilary was acting a bit strange. Her nose glued to the window her eyes looking down.

"Tyson you all were chit chatting and so I didn't want to disturb anyhow." It was a bit rude answer.

"So you could speak in wouldn't you"

"Sorry to say Tyson but I don't know anything about your bit beasts or beyblading isn't it, so I was a bit bored and the thing that was left to do is 'stick your eyes to the window' and I exactly did the same thing."

Tyson felt sorry for her it was right she was not the one who used to beyblade and he had been making her bored about it.

"Sorry Hil I didn't mean to bore you"

"Its okay Tyson anyways there is nothing more to do" Hilary was a bit sad about she couldn't say anything to he teammates which was useful.

Hilary sighed and again looked out of the window there was nothing interesting left for to see also then she looked down and kept wondering.

Tyson held Hilary's hand and said " Hilary there is nothing bad about no knowledge about beyblade you have been helping us the most without your training we would have never reached till the fourth championships."

(Ahem this is the G-Revolution season going on but I don't like the name G-Revolutions so I kept it breakbladers oops I mean bladebreakers and the thing is I don't want Daichi to come in the romantic season of Hilary and Tyson)

"So that means you still want me to be in your team if even I am useless like a broken statue."

"Hilary with your training I can withstand anything and anyhow you are the most important aspect of bladebreakers you are the captain Hilary ."

(Yay did you notice he said I can withstand any thing not Bladebreakers he said I He said I !!!! oops sorry I was just carried away )

"Tyson why do you all people want me don't you think I am a drop in a desert."

"Hil you are special to me… I mean all of us." Tyson blushed at what he had said but he was in a relief when Hilary smiled and looked away.

(Another clue Tyson gave to Hilary about his love for him)

"He guys look out of the window quick" Kenny said

Everybody looked out of their windows and below they all saw a beautiful river flowing and up there was such a pretty arch shaped bridge!!!

"Its so wonderful" Hilary said she was happy to see something nice after all.

"Wow man really made wonders" Tyson said.

He was also looking out of the window he was sitting very near to Hilary almost pressing her on him and by the way without sitting that close to Hilary he couldn't see out of the window .

Then they heard footsteps coming .

Everybody turned around to see who was coming and then they saw the air hostess .

She had a plate or you can say six plates as it was almost Breakfast time and guess so everybody were hungry even Hilary.

The air hostess handed out plates to everyone and all of them began to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a sometime it was going to be evening as they could see the sun setting down .

"People please Tie your seatbelts and Take your seats at the resting mode we are going to land."

Everybody did what was told.

The plane soon landed down and all of them ran down out of the door . The door keeper smiled when all the kids went through him.

"Who comes last will be a boiled egg!!" Max shouted and all began racing down.

Nobody was a boiled egg as it was a tie for everyone all had ran down at the same speed!!!!

"Wow I didn't knew the training could bring an equivalent fraction of time between everyone of us!!" Kenny said.

"I totally agree Kenny." Ray said as all the bladebreakers were walking toward the taxi stand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah finally we are in here" Tyson was exhausted and lay down on the bed.

There were six beds in total.

Each bed had a card on it and on the card it was written the names of the kids so everybody had their permanent beds.

And anyhow seeing the pink colour bed sheets on the next bed of Tyson or you could say to the right of Tyson everybody could say it was Hilary's bed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So this was my seventh chappie I hope you all liked it I am sorry it was a bit short.

Should I make them sleep together

Should I make them facing each other while they sleep.

So here are your options please choose which one you like the best!!!! And send as a review if you want to.I mean they are heading towards a camp and everyone gets lost hey wait a sec why I am telling you the part of next chapter.


	8. You Daichi!

Ahem My seventh chapter whoa I am really being good at updating fast anyhow you know what I got a punishment from Malany(strange name) that I had to go shopping for nail paints and other bracelets because I didn't went to the zoo with her sheesh I had to go to the mall everyday and come back with only one or two things poor me poor me so that means She had taken away all the free time and then I didn't get to update got it. You confused? Good very good.(runs off to far away place.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:- Every body gets into their room and They all know who's beds are who's.

(I am very bad at literature but I get very good marks in English last time I had got 17 out of 20 oops sorry I know I was rambling heheheheheh.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God I cant be tired that fast we have just entered here." Hilary yawned and she sat on the bed exhausted.

"Hey remember you are a girl and you need your sweet sleeps." Max said teasingly but with a cheerful smile.(Aww Maxie is sooooooo cute.)

"That doesn't make any sense whether I am a girl or a guy I am just ti- _YAWN_ tired that's all." Hilary lay on the bed she was totally exhausted after having a mess with a little mischievous boy.

Flashback 

(And now here I am going to put Daichi as Dennice The Menace.)

"Hey girl do you know where can I meet the world champ." Daichi said holding small piece of her orange jacket and pulling it gently up and down as a sign of asking..

Hilary was in the market of fruits or was in the fruit market which ever satisfies you and others were in the beyblade shop obviously.

Hilary turned around in anime style and bent down and said,

"Sorry but could you repeat the question again." She asked politely

"Hey you deaf or something I had almost said it clearly." Daichi spoke out a bit irritated.

"Umm I had said sorry." Hilary said frustrated.

"Hn by the well I said that could you tell me where is Tyson I want to challenge a beybattle with him got it!"

Hilary couldn't help but start laughing out loud.(Lol). She said

"You sure you want to beybattle with him this is the biggest joke I have ever listened."

"Tyson is a big joke!!" (A dialogue from the first episode of beyblade g- revolutions.)

"what how could you say that!!!" Hilary stood up she was frustrated.

"Just shut up Pigary."

"My name is Hilary GOT IT Hilary."

"Hey don't need to yell Pigary"

"MY NAME IS Hilary STUPID."

"Oh really Pigary catch me if you can."

Daichi took her basket full of fruits and ran away.

Hilary as of course ran behind him.

It had been a long way running. Then she saw her basket kept on a bench she slowly picked it up and sighed as for relief. That boy really made her tired the first thing she ran at her top speed after getting of the flight and now again.

End Flashback 

"Aww man that Daichi had just killed me off the street while you guys were at the beyblade store and **yawn **I … I just couldn't help …."

Hilary slept at that moment she was sooooooo exhausted that she went for sleep.

"Maybe guys we should let her sleep." Kenny said.

"Yes she is a bit tired so were are we going now?" Max said he was feeling a bit to bored.

"Hmm I will stay you go guys." Tyson said looking at Hilary.

The others looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok Bye Tyson." Kenny said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm do you think that would happen?" Kai said.

(Yeah I know I know that I have given very short speeches to Kai .)

"I guess so if Tyson really tells Hilary that he loves her than its ok because I cant handle all this ." Max said.

"What do you mean cant handle 'this'."

Kenny said he didn't get the correct point.

"That meant I cant handle anymore the secret they are keeping if they both love each other they should say it , umm hey we can go to camping isn't it and then we will trap them and act like we all are lost but we will have another tent situated a lot far away and then they both will be alone Hilary would be scared and she would be in Tyson's arms and Tyson would be soothing her and would be holding her and when it gets very late they would be searching for us but we have to see that the maps are with us and until morning they would really get into a couple!!!!!!"

Please Note:- I was really attracted towards the review that Keyda had sent a thunderstorm comes and freaks Hilary out that's what I need so thank you Keyda for your fab opinion I am going to use this in my story. Well there are some changes in this thing I mean its Christmas and its snowing so a thunderstorm cant come then instead of that I will create a heavy snowfall. Hilary doesn't get freaked out ok but will be somewhat scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning.

"**YAWN** I got a good sleep last night, hmm whats the time ?"

Hilary woke up . she looked up to see the clock and it was……

"WHAT ITS EVENING ALREADY ITS…ITS 7:30 PM ALREADY, OH MY GOD HOW … HOW I SLEPT SO LOOOONG!!!"

"Hey hil why are you yelling."

Obviously you got the idea who it is.

"Oh sorry I just overslept."

"Max said that we all are going to the camp at 8 pm."

"oh alright I will get ready and … umm where to meet."

"Oh at the gateway."

"Alright Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody were down at the gateway.

1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567

Oh yeah my next one so how's it umm sorry I told that camp would be in this chapter but I had a lot of homework so you are going to get a full yummy scoop of romance.

Thanks for your reviews Icy and Keyda.

Yeah and who ever excepted my C2 staff offer thank you.


	9. Evil Maxie

Oh sorry for such a big delay I had err umm…. Well, what to say huh….. lets say my pc was eaten by a dog heheheheheh….ok…ok you caught sorry for my carelessness about this fic I didn't want to write http://www.ashley-hearts. yes its my deviant site. Well stay with the story.

Flashback- Everybody ready to go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Ground.

"Hey sorry I was late." Hilary said apologizing

"Oh its not that late though" Ray said

"Yeah there is still lots of time for the bus to arrive, anyways has anybody seen Kenny lately???"

Max said. He didn't see Kenny after lunch. If he wants to go somewhere he first tells us about everything where he is going, what will he do there and when will he come back. Kenny was very organized. Max felt a bit worried as something bad was gonna happen.

Where as Tyson he was busy adoring Hilary's beauty who was caressing her Puffy a little dog 'I am going to meet Keyda just tomorrow, and Puffy is gonna meet two new friends and most of all we will get to open the Christmas presents, I am sooooooo Happy!' Hilary thought. Then she looked at Tyson who was staring at her. Tyson blushed and quickly looked aside. Hilary just smiled and then she saw the bus coming.

"Guys the bus is here!" She exclaimed

"Oh yeah we are going" and Tyson is gonna be trapped by us with Hilary!' Max thought evilly. (mwuah mwuah max you are sooooooo cute!)

All took their seats and Tyson obviously sat beside Hilary. A little close than before. Puffy saw Tyson and started to struggle to get out of Hilary's grip and reach him. Hilary let that cute puppy go. Puffy walked on his lap, climbed up his arm (without scratching or biting Tyson) and sat on his shoulder nibbling softly on his jacket.

"Hey are you gonna tear that off?!" Tyson asked jokingly as he placed his hand on its back and rubbed it softly. Puffy licked Tyson's hand merrily.

"Puffy don't trouble Tyson!" Hilary said softly trying to get Puffy in her hands but was unable because Tyson held her both the hands …

"I have no trouble Hilary." Tyson said whispering into her ears and let her hands go.

Hilary nodded. Then she looked at open window. The breeze was so soft and cool that she fell asleep.

Tyson saw Hilary closing her eyes and falling slowly. He quickly caught her. She looked like a sleeping beauty but Tyson didn't kiss her, he didn't want to lose Hilary if she rejected him.

The bus arrived in few minutes. Tyson slowly shook her but she didn't wake up even Puffy tried to do something but failed. Tyson started tickling her on her waist. Hilary moved a bit but when she couldn't control she woke up.

"Stop it" She said in a sleepy voice.

"We have arrived Hil"

Hilary opened her eyes and sat up.

"How cute!" Max said cheerfully

"Yeah you guys are really sweet together." Kenny said.

Everybody turned around to look at Kenny.

"I thought you hadn't come with us?" Tyson said.

"That only means that you are a ghost, what did you do to Kenny huh?"

Max said disgusted.

Kenny sweat dropped. " Uh I was in the bus to tell the driver where to stop"

"Hn I will keep a look on you" Max said eyeing him suspiciously .

Everybody got off the bus and decided a spot to sit and make tents. it was not that cold so everybody wore just mufflers and scarves but kept their sweaters too.

"Uh guys me , Kenny, Ray and Kai have to go somewhere we will be back ok"

Max and others quickly left and leaving Tyson and Hilary together, they even took Puffy with them.

"The tents are ready !" Tyson said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's Evil Plan

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ray said very tired of the curiosity Max was giving him.

"Ok First answer my question, What are snowflakes made up of?"

Max said. He wanted to give his friends a clue about what he was doing to get Tyson and Hilary together until the Music contest starts.

"Its made of ice and ice is made of water." Kenny said but he didn't get a clue what was gonna happen.( Sorry I have a strange habit whenever I want to write 'going' as I type I write 'gonna')

"Exactly my Draciel is a turtle which is in water and thus I can create water and turn them into snowflakes and forward a snowstorm…"

Everybody looked at each other Max was write he could do that but I wouldn't help for them to get together.

"Uhh but I still need help of Ray in this."

"Really how can I help?"

"Your Drigger can create lightning and we all know Hilary is scared of them…"

"Its an excellent idea max but you don't have to be that evil, Hilary is our friend" Kenny said giving respect to his so known big sis .

"Aww come on"

Everybody agreed and so on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson and Hilary

The Snowstorm began.

"Uhh Tyson.."

"Yes Hilary?

"Don't you think we have to go in our tents."

"Uh its just a small snowfall that's all"

But the snowstorm grew harder and harder it was sooooooo dense that Tyson couldn't see Hilary nor Hilary could see Tyson. Tyson cursed himself for not obeying his Hilary's order or lets say request.

"Hil where are you"

"Tyson I am at your back."

Tyson turned around seeing Hilary tugging on his woolen attire .

Tyson grabbed Hilary by her waist and brought her close, she rested her head on his chest. Tyson started walking. It was really tough to walk in such a storm and his Hilary was coming in the way. Tyson sighed and picked up Hilary in a bridal style…

"Tyson what are you doing?!"

He didn't answer his mind was running somewhere else .

Tyson's POV

Wow she is even lighter than I thought . She looks so beautiful. Even when eyes closed.

"Ok Hilary here we reach ."I said landing her carefully down .

End POV

Lightning started. Hilary got really freaked out she dug her head into Tyson's

Chest.

Yeah sorry I have to end now tada.


End file.
